


Remember to remember me (AU)

by fanficfanxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Hope, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanxx/pseuds/fanficfanxx
Summary: Kara and Lena are crazy in love. So much, that they decide to move in together. Their near perfect relationship goes smoothly until a brutal car accident, which leaves Lena in a coma. Kara, is relieved when her girlfriend wakes up, only to find out that she suffers from memory loss and has absolutely no idea who she is. In her mind, she is still CEO of L-Corp and in good terms with her family. Lena remembers being engaged to another man, James Olsen. Although completely broken over the situation, Kara decides not to give up hope and win her heart again..This is based upon the movie The Vow (2012).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

My theory is about moments, moments of impact. My theory is that these moments of impact, these flashes of high intensity that completely turn our lives upside down actually end up defining who we are. The thing is each one of us is the sum total of every moment that we’ve ever experienced with all the people we’ve ever known. And it’s these moments that become our history. Like our own personal greatest hits of memories that we play and replay in our minds over and over again.  
The moment of impact. The moment of impact provides potential for change. It has ripple effects far beyond what we can predict. Sending some particles crashing together. Making them closer than before, while sending others spinning off into great ventures. Landing them where you’ve never thought you’d find them. That’s the thing about moments like these. You can’t, no matter how hard you try, control how it’s going to affect you. You just got to let the colliding parts go where they may. And wait. For the next collision – the vow.  
It was a winter and we had just gone to the movies. When they got out they noticed the snow outside the cinema. The sight was beautiful, all of the streets were covered with snow.  
‘’Wow, it was barely an inch when we went in’’ Kara said with a smile.  
‘’It’s so beautiful Kara’’ Lena said, whilst she was holding Lena close to her. The two of them had been dating for over 4 years now. Everything went well with the two of them and they moved in together about a year ago. Lena was sure of the decision she had made, and she never had any regrets whatsoever.

‘’It really is’’ Kara said with a smile, before leaning in to place a kiss on Lena’s head.  
‘’We should get going, if we want to get home before the roads are to icy’’ Kara said.  
‘’You’re right. Let’s go’’ Lena nodded at Kara. After that they walked towards their car.  
Lena sat down in the passenger’s seat, and Kara was scraping the ice of the windows car.  
Lena was staring at Kara through the front window and waved at her ‘’That’s good, come in’’ she said jokingly. 

Kara got in the car and smiled at her girlfriend ‘’I’m freezing’’ she said with a grin on her face. ‘’Come her you’’ Lena said, after that she took Karas hand and held them tight. ‘’Maybe this will help she said joking.  
Kara leaned in for a quick kiss and after that she started the engine and drove away.  
Kara turned on the radio and put on their favorite song of all time, just a kiss from Lady  
Antebellum.  
‘’I know you like this song Lena’’ she said teasingly.  
‘’Damn you’re right. I love it’’ Lena said laughing out loud. Kara knew Lena so well and that’s what she loved about Kara. Kara was always there for her, no matter what. When they met 4 years ago, they had an instant connection with each other. They’ve only grown closer over the time. Now they’re inseparable.  
Kara began to sing the song on the radio ‘’Lyin' here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings. When it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment. Caught up in your smile’’.

‘’You do not like this song’’ Lena said, teasing Kara.  
Kara laughed at Lena, and began to sing even harder:’’I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back. When I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow’’.  
‘’You have to turn it off’’ Lena said, whilst she was smiling at her girlfriend who looked so happy.  
‘’I won’t do that’’ Kara said, while singing along.  
Kara began to rock along with the song and Lena couldn’t stop laughing ‘’I’ll make you diner for a week, just please stop’’.  
Kara stopped singing when they stopped before traffic lights.  
Lena turned around to face Kara, ‘’I have this theory, that people never break up when they get it on in their car’’ Lena said seducing Kara.  
‘’What?’’ Kara asked surprised while staring at her girlfriend, who had taken her seatbelt off before she leaned in to kiss her. Both of them go into it.  
Kara was so distracted that she didn’t see the truck coming, who was driving towards them with full speed. The trucker wasn’t able to stop in time and hit the car with full power. The front window of the car broke and Lena was tossed out of her seat through the front window. She hit the glass with her head and landed on the hood. Both of them passed out instantly. The trucker got out his truck and called 911 as fast as he could. The emergency services arrived as fast as they could.  
Lena was hurt pretty bad and was rushed into the hospital. Kara was hurt as well and both of them were unconscious. The paramedics brought them to the ER. Both of them were brough into surgery because of their injuries.  
The next thing Kara remembered was waking up in the hospital. Kara was taken back in her mind to the moment when she first met Lena. It was one of her favorite moments ever.

Flashback  
Kara walked into City Hall to get a new driver’s license, because she lost hers on a holiday to Canada. That was the moment when she saw Lena for the first time, standing in the waiting line in front of her. Her beautiful green eyes lit up the whole room and Kara was taken away by her beauty. When Lena walked away when she got what she needed, Kara turned around to look at her one more time. She smiled at Lena and Lena smiled right back at her. Kara wouldn’t say it was love at first sight, but there was an instant chemistry, by just looking at each other from across the room.  
Lucky for her the two of them were destined to meet again just a few minutes later. When Kara had received her new driver’s license she walked out of City Hall to get her car. In that moment she saw the woman waiting at the side for a cab. Kara walked over to Lena to offer her a ride to wherever she needed to go.  
‘’Hey’’ Kara said politely.  
Lena turned around to face Kara, that was when she realized it was the same girl from just before ‘’Hello stranger’’ Lena said with a big smile on her face.  
‘’I see you’re waiting for a cab, huh?’’ Kara asked.  
Lena nodded ‘’Yeah, I need to go home. But it looks like it going to take a while before another cab wil arrive. Luckily me, I had an appointment, but yeah looks like I’m going to have to cancel that’’.  
‘’I can give you a ride home if you want’’ Kara said, a bit embarrassed.  
‘’I don’t even know you’’ Lena said teasingly, while checking Kara out. She looked at the athletic build blonde with those sparkly blue eyes. The girl was hot as hell, Lena had to give her that.  
‘’But you will, if you come with me’’ Kara said winking at her.  
‘’Alright’’ Lena nodded at Kara.  
Kara motioned for Lena to follow her and she walked back to her car. Kara opened the passenger’s seat for Lena before walking over to her side of the car. She buckled her seatbelt and started the engine. Lena followed her and did the same.  
‘’I’m Lena, Lena Luthor by the way’’ she said with a smile.  
Kara turned around and looked Lena right in the eyes, she could get lost in Lenas eyes right away. Light green, she would describe them as. ‘’Nice to meet you Lena Luthor, I’m Kara Danvers’’ Kara said.  
‘’That’s a beautiful name’’ Lena said.  
‘’Thank you. Likewise. Are you okay with me turning on the radio?’’ she asked.  
‘’I’m fine with that’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’Alright. Where do I need to bring you too Lena?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’Well I needed to go home for an appointment, but they just cancelled so I am free’’.  
‘’What are you saying Lena?’’ Kara said teasing her. Lena seemed to flirt with her too, so Kara wasn’t afraid to show herself to this perfect stranger.  
‘’I think we owe it to ourselves to get a drink, out of respect for faith’’ Lena said blushing.  
‘’Okay’’ Kara said grinning. ‘’I know just the right place’’.  
Kara took Lena to this perfect little coffee place. It was from her cousin. Kara used to come there as a kid all the time. Her cousin was one of the most important people in her life. When Lena and Kara arrived at the cafe they had an instant click and it wasn’t long after that when they began dating.

It wasn’t long until Kara was released from the hospital. She had been out of it for a few days but would be fine over time. Lena was in bad shape and had an intracranial hemorrhage. What basically meant that she was bleeding inside her skull.  
‘’You know your girlfriends CT-scan showed intracranial hemorrhaging. We purposely keep patients with traumatic brain injuries in a comatose state in order to calm their systems and allow the brain time to heal itself while it swelling subsides. Then we slowly wheem them off. We can never tell what the damage is until a person wakes up. Some people heal over time, others don’t’’ Lena’s doctor explained.  
Kara was listening to the doctor, but was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t hear everything the doctor was saying.  
Days passed by and Lena was still in a comatose state. Kara visited all the time to be with her girlfriend. But everytime she was there she got reminded of her memories with Lena and the thought that it may never be the same again made her sick in her stomach.  
About a week later, the doctors said Lena was ready to be waked. Kara was right there when that happened.  
‘’She’s going to be a little out of it, so give her the time’’ the doctor said.  
Kara nodded, but didn’t answer because she was focused on her girlfriend. Kara woke up a few seconds after that.  
‘’Hey it’s so good to see you’’ Kara said relieved.  
‘’Lena, it’s okay. You’re in the hospital. You’ve been in a car accident, you hit your head but you’re okay. We kept you asleep for a little while’’ the doctor said.  
Lena opened her eyes, her head hurt ‘’My head hurts’’ she said to the doctor.  
‘’That’s perfectly normal’’ the doctor said.  
Lena looked confused at everyone around her. ‘’Was anyone else hurt doctor?’’ she asked.  
‘’Uhum’’ Kara mumbled, confused at Lena. ‘’Lena? You know who I am right?’’ she asked. Lena looked right through Kara like she didn’t know her. ‘’Uhm..I am your girlfriend’’ Kara said worried.  
Lena looked confused at Kara, not knowing who she was. Kara realized what was going on and couldn’t take it so she left the room. She walked down the hallway away from Lena, when the doctor followed her.  
‘’You said things were very good’’ Kara said, not knowing what was going on.  
‘’Brain injuries aren’t predictable’’ the doctor explained while stopping Kara in her tracks. ‘’Due to the swelling, some impermeant can be normal’’ the doctor said, trying to calm Kara down. Who looked upset about the situation.  
‘’Some impermeant?!’’ she spat out. ‘’She doesn’t remember me’’ she said while holding back her tears.  
The doctor tried to talk to Kara but she couldn’t take it so she walked away from her disappearing into another hallway, leaving the hospital.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara deals with the fact that Lena can't remember her. In the meantime Lena her mother shows up and wants to take Lena with her even though Lena hasn't spoken to them in years.

‘’I have one piece. One piece. It’s not happening. Oh my god. I’m going to have to call them and tell them I can’t do it’’ Lena said worried.  
‘’You’re going to be fine, Lena’’ Kara said with a smile. She knew what a talented artist her girlfriend was and she believed in her.  
Kara grabbed a piece of clay from the table where Lena was working on her piece and made it into a crabs claw ‘’Come to bed with me’’ she said teasingly.  
Lena looked worried, but had to keep herself together, she had to laugh at Kara with her ridiculous crab claw.  
‘’Come on. I know you want to go to bed with me’’ she said whilst she was closing the distance between the two of them.  
Lena shook her head ‘’No, I can’t’’. Kara laughed at her girlfriend and began to kiss her neck, this made Lena fall of her chair onto the ground ‘’Don’t’’ Lena said laughing.  
Kara began to tickle Lena and she fell down on the ground ‘’stop it’’ she giggled.  
‘’Okay. Okay’’ Kara said nodding at Lena before looking at her art work. ‘’I think this one’s coming along fine’’ she said with a smile. ‘’I mean, I know it’s not finished, but I’m already starting to see a mood. It’s got like a darkening curtain thing happening there and then a competing light element, there’’ she said while pointing at the sculpture from clay.  
‘’Mhhmm’’ Lena said, while holding in her laugh.  
‘’It’s abstract, but I mean I don’t know.. I think it’s already powerful’’ Kara said with a serious tone in her voice.  
Lena looked at her girlfriend and had to hold herself together. Kara noticed this and didn’t understand what was going on ‘’What?’’ she asked a bit confused.  
‘’You totally love me’’ Lena said with a big smile on her face.  
Kara nodded ‘’Yeah I do’’.  
‘’Yeah I know because this is my piece’’ Lena said while turning around to the table behind her.  
‘’That’s the scrap pile, which I’m now saving’’ she said smiling at her girlfriend.  
Kara felt a bit embarrassed and her face turned a little red ‘’hmm’’.  
Lena leaned in and kissed Kara on the lips without saying another word. Lena lay down on the ground and Kara kissed her right back.

Kara spent the next few days sleeping in the hospital. Hoping for some miracle. She was asleep in the waiting room when Lena tried to wake her up. She poked Kara in the back until she was awake ‘’Hi’’ Kara said sleepy. ‘’What are you up to?’’ Lena asked. ‘’Sleeping. I brought you some clothes’’ Kara said, worried. ‘’Uhm thank you’’ Lena said whilst she was looking at Kara. She sat down on the back of the couch, where Kara sat on ‘’Uhm..I’m kind of hungry’’ Lena said.  
This made Kara smile because at least her girlfriend didn’t lose her appetite ‘’Okay’’ she said. Kara stood up from the couch, grabbed the bags and motioned for Lena to follow her ‘’come on’’.

They walked down the hallway into the cafeteria of the hospital. There was a buffet, so people could grab their own food. ‘’So I just wanted to verify a few things with you about me, about us’’ Lena said a bit uncomfortable.  
‘’Great’’ Kara said sincerely. ‘’Ask away’’ she smiled politely at Lena while both of them were filling their plates with food.  
‘’So we’re dating?’’ Lena asked.  
‘’Yes’’ Kara nodded at Lena. ‘’Yeah’’ Lena said uncomfortable. ‘’And I have weird hair’’ she added.  
This made Kara laugh at her girlfriend ‘’I think that’s taking a narrow view’’ she said. ‘’You told me you didn’t want to spend much time on your hair because you’d rather spent it in your studio’’ Kara said.  
‘’My studio?’’ Lena asked confused ‘’why do I have a studio?’’.  
Kara didn’t know how to answer this but did her best, she took a deep breath before answering her girlfriend ‘’You’re an artist. A sculptor, a really good one’’ she added.  
Lena didn’t understand anything of what Kara was saying. It didn’t make any sense to her.  
But Kara tried to take away some tension and interrupted the silence ‘’Right now you’re working on four pieces for a hotel lobby’’ she said. ‘’Which is hug, everyone in town wanted that commission’’.  
Lena didn’t care about any of it, she didn’t understand ‘’But what about my company?’’ she asked confused.  
Kara didn’t know how to answer that ‘’Uhm’’ she mumbled. Lena looked at her with big eyes ‘’I don’t have my company anymore?’’ she asked surprised.  
‘’I think you were tired of being CEO’’ Kara mumbled, while stocking her plate full with bacon.  
Lena didn’t understand anything so she took a few steps back and tried to deal with everything she couldn’t remember ‘’Last time I wanted to be an artist, was in High School’’ she scoffed.  
Kara tried to hold herself together and walked after Lena who had already disappeared to a table. So Kara sat down across from her, not knowing what to say. There was a total silence between the two of them.

‘’I think you need to look at it like a win’’ Alex said to Kara.  
‘’Traumatic brain injury is a win?’’ Kara asked sarcastically.  
‘’You’re an idiot’’ Brainy added while throwing some paper at Alex.  
‘’If she doesn’t remember who you are, then she doesn’t remember all the stupid shit you ever did. You can start over, wipe the slate clean’’ Nia said.

‘’I’m just worried.. If she doesn’t remember you, how is she going to remember that she is in love with you?’’ Alex asked worried.  
Brainy hit Alex on her arm. ‘’What?’’ she asked surprised.  
‘’I was frankly a little stunned she went for you the first time’’ Nia said teasing her friend.  
‘’If anything you’ve become less attractive’’ Alex said teasingly.  
All off Kara her friends laughed at Alex for her comment. ‘’You guys are a great support system’’ Kara said laughing at her friends and sister.  
‘’Seriously, though. What if she doesn’t remember me? Then what?’’ Kara asked worried, holding back her tears.  
Alex walked over to Kara and sat down across from her ‘’She’s going to remember you. She’s going to remember all of us. We’re her family’’ she said convinced.  
Kara nodded at her ‘’Yeah. You’re right’’.

Kara went by the hospital the next day to visit Lena again. But to her surprise Lena wasn’t in her room. Kara looked around worried before she walked over a the nearest nurse ‘’Uhm, excuse me. I’m looking for Lena Luthor. She was right over here yesterday’’ Kara said worried.  
The nurse looked in the computer to search where Lena was ‘’Well it looks like they moved her to the V.I.P Floor’’ she said.  
‘’That sounds expensive’’ Kara said a bit confused.  
‘’It’s a donor’s wing’’ The nurse said. ‘’Just go down here and take the elevator to the second floor and make a right’’.  
Kara nodded ‘’Okay thanks’’ she said before leaving the nurse behind. Kara ran through the hospital to look for her girlfriend.

When she finally arrived at Lena’s room, she heard the doctor speak to Lena ‘’Lena, your long term memory is intact and I’m very optimistic the rest of your memory is going to improve with time’’ she said with a smile.  
Kara stood frozen in the doorway looking around the room for a second before the doctor noticed that Kara had arrived. ‘’Missis Danvers. I’m so glad you’re here’’ she said.  
Two people turned around from the bed to face Kara. Kara had never seen these people before but she had an idea about who they were. ‘’This is bizarre’’ she said. ‘’I’m Kara, Lena’s girlfriend’’.  
Lena looked up from the bed totally confused at the sight of this. She didn’t understand it.  
‘’Do you know disconcerting it was to hear second-hand that my daughter had been in the ICU for weeks and we hadn’t been told’’ Lillian Luthor scoffed at Kara.  
Lena looked at her mother and back at Kara and she still didn’t understand, but she remained silent.  
‘’You should’ve called us’’ Lex added.  
‘’I’m sorry’’ Kara said, feeling guilty.  
Lena looked around one more time before she interrupted the conversation ‘’You’ve never met my family?’’ she asked at Kara more confused than ever. ‘’I don’t understand. Why haven’t you met her?’’ she asked her family.  
Lex didn’t answer any of Lena’s questions and asked the doctor ‘’So, doctor. What is the next step?’’  
‘’The sooner she settles back into her life, her normal routine, the better. Starting in a week or so I’m going to recommend that Lena sees a neuro psychologist’’.  
‘’Okay’’ Kara nodded. ‘’Whatever she needs, therapy, specialists, I’ll make sure she gets the best’’ Lillian Luthor said.  
‘’You’ll come home where I can take care of you’’ Lex added, while he was holding his sisters hand.  
‘’Mom can make up your old room and I can take some time off work’’ Lex said.  
Lena nodded at her family, looking relieved.

Kara didn’t want to be disrespectful but she didn’t understand any of it ‘’I don’t mean to be disrespectful, ‘cause we really appreciate that, but you heard what Lena’s doctor said, that she needs to go back to her normal routine. Her life with me is her normal routine.  
Lena looked around the room at her supposed girlfriend and then looked at her parents. ‘’Yeah, but that’s a life she doesn’t remember’’ Lex said a bit annoyed.  
‘’She will’’ Kara said. ‘’That’s what her doctor just got through saying’’.  
Lillian shook his head ‘’No, what she said was that maybe Lena will remember’’.  
‘’Now, why not let her come home, and recover with people that she knows?’’ Lex asked.  
‘’And loves?’’ Lillian added.  
‘’We’re only trying to do our best for Lena’’ Lex said.  
Lena looked up, she felt dizzy about all the conversation going on around her.  
‘’That’s interesting, ‘cause you haven’t even asked her once’’ Kara scoffed at Lena’s family.  
‘’Well..no but..’’ Lex tried to speak but Lena interrupted them with her hands for her eyes. It was too much for her ‘’What I need is for everybody to shut up’’ she shouted at them.  
‘’Listen none of this needs to be decided right now. I think you should all get home and get some rest. I’m sure everyone could use it’’ the doctor said worried about Lena’s wellbeing.  
Kara went straight home after that and spent the rest of her day in bed, worried about her future with Lena. Worried if they even would have a future to begin with. Her own girlfriend with who she lived together couldn’t even remember her.  
Kara went by the hospital the next day to get lunch with Lena. They sat down across from each other. Kara had no idea what she had to say to Lena because it had been harder then she had expected it would be.  
‘’How come your my girlfriend, but never met my family?’’ Lena asked confused.  
‘’You haven’t spoken to them in years’’ Kara said.  
‘’Why would I ever stop speaking to my family?’’ Lena asked surprised.  
‘’It all went down before we met’’ Kara said, worried about Lena.  
‘’And we never talked about it?’’ Lena asked surprised. ‘’No, we did’’ Kara said.  
‘’So?’’ Lena asked.  
‘’For starters, you wanted to move into the city and go to the Art Institute. And your mother insisted that you stayed as CEO of L-Corp. She had pretty strict views about what you ought to be doing. Things just spiraled from there’’.  
Lena didn’t understand ‘’Okay look, what I remember is being CEO and being engaged to James’’ she said confused.  
This hurt Kara and for a second you could see it in her eyes. Of course Kara still loved Lena but she realized that Lena didn’t even remember meeting her. Kara pulled herself together after a few seconds and nodded at Lena.

‘’I.. I don’t know’’ Lena said before standing up from her chair before leaving Kara behind.  
Kara got up from her chair and followed Lena ‘’Babe, okay wait’’ she said, practically begging for Lena to listen.  
‘’The best thing to do at this point is to go back to your life with me. You heard what the doctor said. It’s the best thing for your recovery’’.  
‘’Okay but I don’t know you’’ Lena said worried, while taking a step towards Kara.  
‘’And I am just supposed to get in your car and live at your place?’’ she asked.  
‘’It’s our place’’ Kara added.  
‘’Without any prove of us even being in love?’’ Lena asked confused.  
‘’Other than that we live together?’’ Kara asked a bit annoyed.  
‘’People do that all the time’’ Lena said. ‘’Okay, like?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’Like for uhmm.. saving money?’’ she said.  
‘’I’ve got enough money’’ Kara said holding back her laugh.  
Lena looked confused but asked ‘’Did I keep a journal?’’ ‘’No, not that I know of’’ Kara added.  
Lena shook her head ‘’I just can’t’’ she said before walking away from Kara and leaving her behind. She had to hold back her tears. This was going to be harder than she thought.


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes home with Kara but has a hard time dealing with all the time that she can't remember. Kara deals with the pain of Lena living her old life.

Lena gathered all of her things the next day while her family was waiting for her. ‘’I guess this is all she could find’’ Lena said. Lena didn’t really like the clothes she was wearing. She didn’t remember that she used to wear clothes like that.  
Lillian stood up and walked over to her daughter ‘’Oh well, it looks fine honey’’ she said with a smile.  
‘’I mean we’re just going home so..’’ she added.  
‘’It looks horrible’’ Lena said with a disgusted face.  
Their conversation got interrupted by the doctor who walked into the room ‘’Lena?’’ she asked.  
‘’I understand you’re finally leaving us’’ she said politely.  
‘’Oh yes, that’s what they tell me’’ Lena said a bit confused.

Kara was in the hospital running towards Lena in the meantime hoping to convince her that Lena should come home with her.  
‘’So, no driving until I give you the say-so’’ the doctor said. ‘’But other than that, I’m going to see you in four to six weeks’’ she said with a smile before handing out her card to Lena.  
‘’Thank you so much’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’Thank you, doctor’’ Lillian added. Before the doctor left the room.  
‘’Okay’’ Lena said excited to go home.  
‘’You ready?’’ Lillian asked. ‘’Let’s go’’.

That was the same time that Kara walked in the room with prove that the two of them were exactly in love ‘’wait hold on’’ she said begging.  
‘’I got a voicemail’. It’s from before the accident’’ she said with a smile.  
‘’You said you wanted evidence’ ’Kara added, while looking Lena straight in the eyes.  
Lena nodded at Kara ‘’Yeah, well let’s have a listen’’ she said to Kara.  
Kara nodded at Lena and pressed the play button on her smartphone.  
That’s when the voice of Lena was noticeable excited on the voicemail:’’ Hey baby. Ugh, I’m sorry, I’m still at my studio. I miss you so bad my sculptures are starting to look like you. So, what are you doing later? I kind of need some Kara time, if you know what I mean. Yeah. Anyway, call me back. Love you’’ Lena said before ending the voicemail.

Lena looked surprised at Kara. But Kara thought this wasn’t enough prove, so got a worried look  
on her face. ‘’I don’t know, I guess I’m listening back to it, it doesn’t exactly prove anything’’ she said doubting herself.  
Lena shook her head ‘’No, no..it’s..cute. I mean I sound happy’’ she said apologizing to Kara. Lena’s family looked angry at Kara for interfering. They didn’t want Kara to take Lena  
home and Kara had noticed this since the moment they met in the hospital, but she wasn’t about to give up. ‘’Okay, look. Think about it. You quit being CEO and moved to another city. Those were all choices that you made, way before you even met me. I think that you owe it to yourself to honor those decisions, at least for right now’’ Kara said.  
Lillian looked annoyed at Kara ‘’This is a mistake Lena’’.  
Kara turned to face Lillian ‘’I promise that I will take care of her’’ she scoffed.  
‘’Please come home with me’’ Kara begged. ‘’We’ll figure this out together’’.

Lena needed to think for a second before she answered ‘’I guess I could just try it out, to see if it would help my memory and…’’ she said while looking at her parents, who were angry at Kara.  
‘’Mhhm’’ Kara said nodding.  
‘’I could always come home if I change my mind’’ Lena said to her family.  
‘’I moved in with her. That must’ve been for a reason’’ she said.  
‘’A guarded indorsement’’ Lillian scoffed at Kara.  
‘’I will take it’’ Kara said with a honest smile on her face. She was relieved that Lena wanted to come with her. To at least give it a shot.

About 30 minutes later they were on their way home. Well at least, what used to be their home.  
There was an awkward silence between Kara and Lena.  
Lena looked into the car mirror when she noticed a scar on her forehead right under her hairline ‘’I look like a freak’’ she said worried.  
This made Kara laugh while she was driving, she turned to look at Lena for a second ‘’I think you look great’’ she said with a smile.  
This made Lena feel uncomfortable, so she didn’t answer Kara.  
‘’Where do we live?’’ she asked surprised.  
‘’On the north side’’ Kara said with a big smile on her face.  
‘’Who’s the president?’’ Lena asked confused. She didn’t remember anything so she realised that she didn’t know that.  
‘’Of the country?’’ Kara asked trying to hold her laugh.  
‘’Yeah’’ Lena said with a deadly serious tone in her voice.  
‘’Obama’’ Kara said.  
‘’The senator?’’ Lena asked confused. She didn’t understand why he was president. ‘’Yeah you voted for him’’ Kara added before turning her eyes on the road again.  
‘’I did?’’ Lena asked surprised.

After an 20 minute drive they finally arrived at their house. It was already dark outside and Lena had no idea where she was when she got out of the car. Kara leaded her down a path to their front door. ‘’Uhm welcome home’’ she said awkward before opening the door.  
‘’After you’’ Kara said, letting Lena before her in.  
Lena looked around the room. When she walked into the living room she saw the lights out.  
‘’SURPRISE’’ A lot of people yelled. That startled Lena. She had no idea what was going on. Lena was overwhelmed by all the people that introduced themselves, it was too much for her so she left the living room soon after that to be alone. She didn’t know any of this people and she thought it was a stupid idea of Kara.

Kara was leading the people out of her house ‘’Thank you all for coming. I’m sorry it ended so early’’ she said feeling guilty about inviting them in the first place.  
‘’It’s alright. Take care, Kara’’ Alex said before pulling her in for a quick hug.  
Kara closed the door behind them and tried to find Lena. Who had been hiding from the crowd.  
She found Lena in the bedroom who was looking through stuff, that were hers before the accident. She found some sketches of Kara on a nightstand. It were beautiful drawings.  
Kara walked into the room and Lena put away a parfum bottle, that she found.  
Kara sat down on the edge of the bed before looking at her girlfriend ‘’Are you okay?’’ she asked worried.  
‘’What do you think?’’ Lena said with a sad tone in her voice.  
‘’I know. It’s a lot to take in’’ Kara said.  
‘’No’’ Lena said angry. ‘’A lot to take in would’ve been coming home, to a strange apartment, with a girl I don’t know. That would be a lot to take in. But coming home to all of that, plus a house full of people, pulling on me, and hugging me, and crying in my face, and talking about more shit that I can’t remember, that’s not a lot to take in. That’s total bullshit’’ she said raising her voice at Kara.  
‘’You’re right’’ Kara said feeling guilty. ‘’It was only supposed to be a few people’’ she added.  
‘’Will you please just get out?!’’ Lena yelled at Kara.  
‘’Lena, I’m sorry’’.  
‘’ARE YOU HONESTLY NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE?!’’ She yelled at Kara.

Kara stood up from the edge of the bed and walked out of the room ‘’I’m sorry’’ she said with a  
sad voice before leaving Lena behind.  
Lena started to cry, everything was too much for her and she couldn’t take it. She knew Kara tried the best that she could, but she just wanted to be alone. ‘’I’m so sorry’’ she said in tears to herself.  
Kara slept on the couch that night because she didn’t want to upset Lena more than she already had. She felt really bad for everything that happened.

Lena came out of the shower the next morning with a towel wrapped around her. She walked to the mirror and to her surprise she saw a picture of a tattoo. She turned around, when she saw a tattoo on her back. It was some kind of sign. ‘’Oh my god. My mother’s going to kill me’’ she said worried.  
Kara woke up a few minutes after that and sat down on the edge of the couch. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom to get a shower. That was when she walked pass Lena who was standing in her underwear. ‘’Good morning’’ she said with a sleepy voice.  
‘’Good morning’’ Lena said.  
Lena made a funny sound before she covered her body behind one of her T-shirts. Kara totally took her by surprise.  
‘’What?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’You didn’t knock!’’ Lena pointed out.  
‘’It’s habit. I’m sorry’’ Kara said, still with a sleepy voice.  
‘’It’s not like I haven’t seen it before’’ she pointed out.  
Lena started to laugh out loud ‘’This is not funny. Uhm, you should knock’’ she said a bit annoyed.  
‘’I’m sorry’’ Kara said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Lena walked into the kitchen about ten minutes later to find Kara reading a newspaper while she was having breakfast. Both of them acted uncomfortable and didn’t know what to say. Kara just stared at her girlfriend with a smile. ‘’You look nice’’ Kara said gently.  
‘’Really?’’ Lena asked surprised.  
‘’This is about the only piece of my clothing I feel comfortable in’’ she pointed out.  
‘’That’s mine actually’’ Kara said with a smile on her face before taking another bite from her breakfast.  
‘’Oh’’ Lena said awkward.  
‘’No. It’s fine’’ Kara said friendly.  
Kara stared at her girlfriend who was looking through all the kitchen cabinets to find a mock.  
‘’What?’’ Lena asked a bit confused.  
‘’Huh?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’You’re looking at me like I’m some kind of zoo animal’’ Lena pointed out.  
‘’Oh I’m sorry. I don’t know. I’m just trying to figure this out too, I guess’’ she said.

Lena walked over to the kitchen table to see a lot of stuff prepared for breakfast ‘’Wow, you normally do all of this?’’ she asked surprised.  
Kara shook her head ‘’No. This is me saying sorry for last night’’.  
‘’That was such a bonehead move. I wasn’t thinking’’.  
‘’No please. I’m sorry. I don’t want you to worry about me, okay?’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’Just go about your normal routine and…’’ she said.  
‘’Do you work?’’ she asked surprised.  
‘’Yeah. Well that’s if I’m still in business’’.  
Lena didn’t understand and looked with a confused face at Kara.  
‘’I’m a reporter.  
‘’’Hmm, cool’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’So what is my routine? What do I do all day?’’ she asked Kara.  
‘’You usually get up and make coffee’’.  
‘’Alright’’ Lena said before standing up and walking over to the coffee machine. But was stopped in her tracks by Kara. ‘’No worries. I got it. I made coffee this morning. Well at least I think’’ she said.  
‘’After the coffee you check emails and pay the bills. When you’re done with that you usually go to your studio until in the evening’’ Kara said explaining everything.  
‘’I can take you down there if you want’’ she said.  
‘’No, you know what. We don’t have to do all of this right now. Just go to work, I’ll see you tonight’’ Lena said a bit cold.  
‘’Maybe we can make flashcards later or something?’’ she asked.  
Kara nodded. ‘’Are you sure?’’  
‘’Yeah’’ Lena said while nodding at Kara. ‘’I’m fine just go’’.

Kara nodded, she gave Lena her smartphone and explained that her number was in there and after that she left for work.  
‘’Have a good day’’ Lena said to Kara who left the house a few seconds later.  
Kara got in her car and drove to her work. She walked into the room to find her friend working. ‘’How is she doing?’’ Nia asked.  
‘’She’s getting there. She will be fine’’ Kara said.  
‘’I’ll see you at 3’’ Nia said with a smile.  
‘’Alright. I’m going to change at home. See you then’’ Kara said before leaving work to interview someone.  
Lena had been looking through the house all day and stumbled upon a video of her and Kara at the beach. They looked so happy. Kara was cradling her girlfriend and whispered I love you in her ear.

After that, Lena noticed Kara giving her a necklace in the form of a heart.  
‘’I vow to fiercely love you. In all your forms now and forever’’ Lena said to Kara, before the video ended.  
Lena left the house in the afternoon to check around the neighborhood they were living in. She walked into a cafe, where Kara had told her about. They used to come there before the accident. Lena walked into the cafe and walked over the counter to order, when the lady recognized her  
‘’The usual?’’ she asked.  
Lena nodded ‘’I have an usual?’’ she asked surprised.  
The lady behind the counter nodded and gave her some chocolates on a plate.  
‘’Thank you’’ Lena said before sitting down.

After that she left the cafe but she got lost around the neighborhood. Luckily for her, she walked into a man. And she could use his phone. She called her mom to get her.  
When Kara got home she was surprised to see that Lena wasn’t there. It wasn’t until a few moments later that Lena walked in. ‘’Where have you been?’’ Kara asked worried.  
‘’I was out. I got lost, physically and mentally’’ she said.  
‘’You should’ve called me’’ Kara pointed out.  
‘’I forgot the phone and I didn’t know your number so I called my mother and we made it a day.  
She invited us over for dinner tonight’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’Alright’’ Kara said, a bit annoyed by her girlfriend.  
‘’Look, Kara. They are the only thing I am sure about right now. Maybe I’ll wake up tomorrow and remember everything, but today is not that day. So please, just accept this’’ Lena stated.  
‘’Okay. We’ll go’’Kara said giving in to her girlfriends wishes.  
Kara wanted to walk away from the conversation but Lena interrupted ‘’Are you going to change?’’ she asked.  
‘’Uhum’’ Kara said before leaving the room. ‘’Changing’’.

‘’It’ just a left up here at the Caldwells’, and then a right at the cul-de-sac, and we’re six houses on the right. Oh, the Prestleys got a new mailbox, how cute’’ Lena said on the way to her family.  
Kara just looked around but didn’t say much.  
‘’You know, this arrangement doesn’t exactly say, I’m sorry that we haven’t spoken, but now that I have a brain injury, maybe you can overlook it’’ Lena stated while reading the card that was in the flower bouquet.  
‘’You’re right’’ Kara said while nodding at Lena before turning her eyes on the road again.  
‘’We should’ve got forget-me-nots’’ she said teasingly.  
‘’That’s funny’’ Lena said sarcastically. ‘’Actually, that is funny’’ she pointed out.  
Kara didn’t respond to her, she didn’t want to upset Lena.

They finally arrived at Lena’s family their house after a few minutes when Lena interrupted the silence in the car again ‘’So well, you’ve already met my mother and brother, but my mother will say to call her Lillian, but she prefers Miss. Luthor. And my brother’s name is..’’ Lena said but got interrupted by Kara ‘’Lex Luthor’’ Kara pointed out.  
‘’I know a lot about your family, Lena’’ Kara said calmly whilst she was following Lena to the front door of the house.  
‘’Right, yeah’’ Lena said before walking towards the door.  
‘’We’re living together, you know?’’ Kara said a bit uncomfortable.

About an hour when they were sitting at the dinner table Lena’s brother showed Lena his engagement ring. ‘’Oh my god, you’re engaged!’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’I know’’ Lex said.  
Kara just nodded but didn’t say a word. She felt a bit awkward, but didn’t want to show it because of Lena.  
‘’Oh you guys make a really cute couple’’ Lena said to Lex and his fiancée.  
‘’Oh thanks, Lena’’ Lex his fiancée said with a smile, while walking into the dining room.  
‘’It has been forever’’ Lex said relieved to see his sister home again after all this time.  
‘’Has it?’’ Lena asked.  
‘’Yeah’’ Lex said a bit sad.  
‘’The weird thing is that everybody looks a little bit older’’ Lena said jokingly.  
‘’Really?’’ Lex asked surprised.  
‘’Yeah, especially you’’ she said with a smile on her face.  
‘’Oh I’m so glad to have you back’’ Lex said before pulling Lena in for a hug.  
‘’Voila’’ Lillian said, who walked into the room with diner in her hands. ‘’In honor of Lena being home. I made your favorite diner’’ Lillian said while walking towards the table with a smile on her face.  
‘’Filet mignon’’ Lillian said satisfied.  
Lillian sat down with the rest and started to talk ‘’Before we start, I think this evening deserves a toast. Darling?’’ she asked Lex.  
‘’Well, I would like to drink to my family’’ Lex pointed out. ‘’I am so fortunate to have these two beautiful women in my life and, when we’re all together, that fortune just multiplies. Lena, sis. Welcome home. To family’’ he said with a grin on his face.  
Kara didn’t look to happy. She didn’t like Lena her family at all because she knew what they were up to. Trying to make her look bad.  
‘’To family’’ the rest added, except for Kara.  
‘’So, Kara, what about your family?’’ Lex asked. ‘’Do you see them often?’’  
Kara felt a bit awkward and shook her head ‘’No’’.  
‘’Oh that’s a shame’’ Lex pointed out.  
‘’Both my parents are dead. I got adopted. I do have one sister, Alex. I am close with her. But Lena is my family now’’ Kara pointed out.  
Everyone in the room looked annoyed at Kara.

Lillian interrupted the awkward silence in the room ‘’And, what kind of work do you do, Kara?’’ she asked.  
‘’I work as a reporter at Catco. Lena actually convinced me to be a reporter’’.  
‘’I did?’’ she asked surprised.  
‘’Yeah’’ Kara nodded at her girlfriend.  
‘’Isn’t that sort of a dying field?’’ Lex his fiancée asked. ‘’No I just mean, can’t people read news online now?’’  
‘’Honey’’ Lex said, trying to stop his fiancé.  
‘’What?’’ she asked confused.  
‘’Look, I like to have everything on paper. It makes it more real, the story comes to life when it’s on paper. Not when it’s on a screen’’ Kara said proudly.

She noticed that everyone was annoyed by her talking, so she decided to be quiet.  
‘’Wow’’ Lex said, trying to ease the situation.  
‘’Wow’’ Lillian said sarcastically. Everyone just said ‘’Wow’’ and that was it.  
After diner they were headed for a club. ‘’So I heard everyone’s going to be here tonight’’ Lex said to his sister.  
‘’This kind of thing might be a bit too much for Lena’’ Kara said worried.  
‘’Oh no, I’m good here actually’’ Lena pointed out. Lena recognized and old friend of hers and waved at her ‘’Isn’t that Sam?’’ she asked surprised.  
‘’Yeah, well we don’t really hang out anymore’’ Lex said, trying to get his sister away from  
Sam.  
‘’God you have been away for a long time’’ he pointed out.  
‘’Oh my god!’’ Kara yelled when she saw her old friends sitting behind a table.  
‘’Good luck’’ Lex his fiancé said.  
‘’Kara, these are my friends from High School. This is Jackie, Carrie and Lizbet’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’Hi’’ Kara said friendly.

‘’What about me? I don’t get an introduction?’’ a stranger asked.  
Lena turned around to see James standing behind her. ‘’Hi’’ she said.  
‘’Hi’’ James said with a smile on his face. Kara stared at the awkward situation and saw that it did something with Lena to see James again. This hurt her but she tried to mask the pain away, by just smiling awkwardly.  
‘’Sorry this is..’’ Lena was startled by the situation.  
‘’James’’ Kara said finishing Lena her sentence.  
‘’It’s been a long time’’ James said with a smile.  
‘’Has it?’’ Lena asked surprised.  
‘’It doesn’t seem like it, you haven’t changed a bit’’ she said, blushing.  
Kara didn’t like where this was going so she interrupted ‘’I’m not sure if she mentioned it. I’m  
Kara’’.  
‘’Hi’’ James said shaking Kara’s hand.  
‘’Her girlfriend’’ Kara pointed out.  
‘’Right’’ James, said while staring at Lena. ‘’I’m gonna grab a drink. You guys want anything?’’ he asked.  
‘’Disoranno Sour?’’ Jackie asked. ‘’I’ll have a blueberry mojito’’ Lena added.  
‘’Really?’’ Kara asked surprised.  
‘’Yes, I remember’’ James said with a smile.

Kara looked hurt at Lena for a second, but Lena didn’t pay any attention to her. She was to focused on James.  
Lena sat down next to her friends. When Carrie began to talk ‘’Oh my god, Lena. Do you remember when we were in ninth grade, and we were getting ready for the Christmas Dance, we were curling your hair and we ended up burning half of it’’.  
‘’I totally remember that’’ Lena said while laughing at her friends.  
Kara didn’t felt like she belonged so she left them at the table and spent the rest of the night alone at the bar.  
‘’It was like she was some sweater-set wearing, mojito-drinking sorority girl’’ Kara said to Nia while working the next day.  
‘’Like a Stepford wife?’’ Nia asked surprised.  
‘’Yeah, basically’’ Kara said.  
‘’She was even flirting with James right in front of me’’.  
‘’Ex-Fiancé James?’’ Nia asked.  
‘’Oh, no no no. In her mind it’s fiancé James’’ Kara pointed out.  
‘’Which it was why it was probably annoying to have her stranger girlfriend cock-block her all night’’ Kara said hurt.  
‘’That is a lot to get my mind around’’ Nia said.  
‘’So what turns her on?’’ Nia asked when she was sitting outside having a break with Kara from work.  
‘’Lena?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’No her mother’’ Nia said jokingly. ‘’Yes, Lena’’ she pointed out.  
‘’Like in bed?’’ she asked surprised.  
‘’Oh my god’’ Nia laughed at her friend. ‘’What? It’s private’’ Kara said embarrassed.  
‘’It’s kind of between me and her kinda thing’’ she said.  
‘’Hey I’m not going to judge. I mean I’m dating, Brainy’’ Nia said with a big smile.  
‘’She liked being tickled’’ Kara said blushing.  
‘’Seriously?’’

Kara headed home after their conversation had ended to make the best of it with Lena.  
Lena was in the meantime visiting an old friend of hers. When she walked into his office, everyone was surprised to see her because she hadn’t been there in years. When Lena walked by the reception she greeted the person behind it ‘’Hey Lisa’’ she said before walking down the hallway into an office at the end of it.  
‘’Because I’ve been dealing with these people forever and I know they have..’’ James said, to someone who he was talking with on the phone until he saw Lena walking into his office. He waved at her before hanging up ‘’Something important just popped up, I’ll call you back’’.  
‘’Hi’’ James said with a smile.  
‘’Hi’’ Lena said laughing at him.  
‘’Please’’ he gestured at a chair in front of his desk.  
Lena sat down and smiled at James. ‘’So, you remember that time at the lake, when you told me you’d always have my back, no matter what?’’ Lena asked surprised.  
‘’The night in the boathouse’’ James nodded.  
‘’Mmm-hmm, yeah’’.  
‘’So, can you please tell me what went down with us?’’ Lena asked.  
‘’Only you Lena, can dump a guy, then come back and demand answers’’.  
‘’So, I dumped you?’’ she asked.  
‘’A cruel, hard, pre-wedding dumping’’ James said with the hurt shown on his face.  
‘’Why?’’ Lena asked because she didn’t understand it.  
‘’Well, that’s a question that I and all of my friends and the two rebound girls, yeah, we’d all love an answer to’’.  
‘’Come on, seriously’’ Lena begged James. ‘’I must have had some kind of reason’’ she pointed out.  
‘’You..You changed’’ James said. ‘’You talked differently, you dressed differently. You weren’t sure about being a CEO anymore. And you definitely weren’t sure about me anymore’’.  
‘’Did I give you, your ring back?’’ Lena asked.  
‘’Yeah, you did’’.  
‘’Who has that now?’’ she asked.  
‘’No one yet’’ James pointed out. ‘’But I’ve been with someone else’’.  
Lena looked hurt for a second but covered it up. James noticed this ‘’I couldn’t wait forever Lena’’ he said.  
‘’You couldn’t have anticipated that I’d have a brain injury and forget our break-up and come waltzing into your office demanding answers?’’ she said jokingly ‘’what’s wrong with you?’’ They both laughed. ‘’I’m sorry. I’m going to let you go back to your work’’ Lena said apologizing.  
‘’Sure’’ James nodded. Lena leaned in for a quick hug. James put his arms around her.  
Lena backed away and leaned and kissed James without realizing what she just did.  
‘’Sorry’’ she said.  
‘’I was not expecting that’’ James said.  
‘’Habit, I guess’’ Lena said. ‘’I honestly didn’t even know where I was headed until I found myself here’’ she pointed out. ‘’It just seems so ridiculous to me that I shut everyone out for five years. It just doesn’t feel right’’ she said while holding back her tears.


	4. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena becomes nicer to Kara when she realizes Kara is trying to help her. She agrees to go on a date with her.

Kara came home to find Lena sitting between a lot of pictures stalled out on the ground of their home. Lena wanted to find out what thing she remembered last. She hoped to do that by making a timeline.

‘’Hey’’ Lena said to Kara.  
‘’Hey’’ Kara said with a smile while walking towards Lena.  
‘’How was your day?’’ Lena asked.  
‘’Uh..It was fine’’ she said nodding before putting her stuff away. After that she turned around to face Lena. ‘’I’m just happy to be home with you’’ she said before giving Lena a kiss on the cheek.  
Lena looked a bit confused, before explaining what she was doing ‘’Sorry for the mess’’.  
‘’No problem’’ Kara said politely. ‘’What are you doing?’’ she asked.  
‘’I was so inspired by seeing everybody last night that I wanted to figure out what my last memory is before everything went blank’’.  
‘’That’s a great idea’’ Kara said encouraging.  
‘’I kind of rummaged through some of your stuff. I hope you don’t mind’’ Lena said.  
‘’It’s fine’’ Kara said with a smile.   
‘’See I started over here. This are pictures of the things I can remember’’.  
‘’That’s good right?’’ Kara asked interested.  
‘’Yeah I guess so’’ Lena said nodding at Kara.

‘’The last memory I had was when I asked a waiter about my food. I didn’t know what was in my pasta. The next thing I remember after that is waking up in the hospital’’ Lena said a bit confused.  
Lena looked confused and felt a bit down ‘’Oh this is not happening’’ she mumbled.  
Kara took a few steps towards her girlfriend, to calm her down ‘’Hey it’s okay’’ she said caring. Lena somehow felt safe in this moment and pulled Kara in for a hug. Kara was surprised by this and was caught off guard ‘’Thank you’’ she whispered in Kara’s ear.

Lena and Kara headed towards Lena her studio the next morning. Lena decided that she was finally ready to go there. When Lena walked in she looked around the room, to see a lot of drawings of Kara. She was amazed by it, and stared awkwardly at Kara. ‘’It’s beautiful’’ she said with a smile.

‘’When we first came here, you weren’t sure if you liked it. Until you put on your radio and just started to work on something. That was always the time when your inspiration struck’’.  
Lena nodded while she was looking at a design that looked like a city, with one big skyscraper. It was made of clay. ‘’Did I make all of this?’’ she asked surprised.  
Kara nodded ‘’Yeah. You are pretty talented’’ she said proudly.  
‘’Come here’’ Kara motioned for Lena to come to her.  
‘’Alright’’ Lena said with a smile.

Kara showed Lena one piece that was a sculpture of the two of them holding hands. ‘’You made this for our anniversary’’ Kara said.  
‘’It’s awesome’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’Yeah’’ Kara nodded. She wanted to say something else but was interrupted by her phone that rang. She saw that it was Alex so she answered right away ‘’Hello, Alex?’’ Kara asked through the phone.  
‘’Hi Kara, I need you to come here right now. There’s something going on’’ Alex said in a hurry before hanging up the phone.  
Kara turned around to face Lena ‘’I’m sorry I have to go to my sister. Will you be fine here for a moment?’’ she asked.  
Lena nodded ‘’Yeah, go. I’ll see you at home’’.  
‘’Okay, see ya’’ Kara said before leaving the art studio and getting in her car.

Kara came home after work, she picked up some food on the way home. ‘’Hey’’ she said with a  
smile to Lena.  
‘’Hi’’ Lena smiled at her.  
Kara heard sounds coming out of the bedroom and she realised that she wasn’t alone ‘’Is somebody here?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’Yes’’ Lena nodded.

Lillian walked out of the bedroom into the living room ‘’Kara’’ she said with a bitter tone.  
‘’Hey’’ Kara said as friendly as possible.  
‘’We thought that Lena could come home and help her brother out with the engagement party that is coming up’’ Lillian said with a grin on his face.  
‘’It just seems like the right thing to do, to be there for Lex’’ Lena pointed out.  
‘’Okay’’ Kara said surprised ‘’but what about your life here?’’ she asked, sounding hurt.  
‘’I don’t know. I just can’t deal with this right now. I’m sorry’’ Lena said while packing her bags.  
‘’You just come out when you’re ready honey’’ Lillian said to her daughter before leaving the house. Lena walked back to Kara and saw how hurt she was ‘’I’m sorry. It’s just until after the wedding’’ she said apologizing to Kara.  
‘’I just want you to be careful, okay?’’ Kara asked worried.  
‘’I’m not joining a cult. I’m just going to stay with my family’’ Lena pointed out.  
‘’I know..but..’’ Kara mumbled.  
‘’But what?’’ Lena asked surprised, she noticed that Kara was hiding something from her. Kara didn’t answer because she didn’t want to drive Lena away from her family again. ‘’Can I at least give you an awkward hug?’’ she asked.  
Lena nodded and pulled Kara in for a hug. Kara embraced Lena before letting her go and watching her walk away from her out of the house.

‘’So how are you feeling?’’ the doctor asked Lena.  
‘’I feel fine’’ She said.  
‘’Yeah? No dizziness, disorientation, sleepiness?’’  
‘’Nope’’ Lena said.  
‘’Great’’ the doctor said with a smile. ‘’Well I’m very happy and your CT-scan looks excellent’’.  
‘’Oh, what a relief well..’’ Lillian said interrupting.

‘’So how about your memories?’’ the doctor asked.  
‘’I still can’t remember anything. That’s not normal is it?’’ Lena asked worried.  
‘’Listen when it comes to the brain, nothing is normal, because no two brain injuries are the same’’ the doctor pointed out.  
‘’Lena seems perfectly herself again’’ Lillian said annoyed. ‘’It’s wonderful’’.  
Lena smiled awkwardly at her mother before practically pleading the doctor to get Lillian to leave. The doctor took the hint and turned to Lillian ‘’Mrs. Luthor, could I just talk to Lena alone for a moment, please?’’ she asked.  
Lillian stared confused at her daughter. ‘’It’s okay. I’m good’’ Lena said.  
‘’Alright’’ Lillian said before leaving the room.

‘’Thanks’’ the doctor said before turning to Lena again. ‘’Lena, do you want to regain your memory?’’ she asked.  
‘’Yes’’ Lena said with hesitation.  
‘’Because some patients fear when their memory comes back, so will the memory of the trauma, but mercifully that’s rarely the case’’.  
Lena shook her head ‘’Oh no..that’s not it. I am not afraid of the accident’’.  
‘’So what are you afraid of?’’ The doctor asked surprised.  
‘’What if I don’t like the life that I had? Or what if I like it too much? I guess I’m afraid to disappoint people again. I know Kara has a hard time with how I am now and I just.. I don’t know’’ Lena said, on the edge of losing it.  
‘’I only did one psych rotation, so this may be terrible advice. But I think you have to try and fill the holes. You can still decide you want a different life, but if you don’t at least open yourself up to remembering, I’m afraid you’re gonna live in fear of your own past’’ the doctor pointed out.

The engagement party of Lex and his fiancé were a few days after that. Kara was invited so she decided to go to the Luthor’s house. She wore a long black dress, that showed her curves perfectly. She had her hair loose, trying to impress the crowd around her. 

Kara walked into Lex his fiancé at the party who was a bit nervous about the wedding.  
‘’Hey. The countdown is on’’ Kara said.  
‘’Hey’’ Lex his fiancé said friendly.  
‘’One week left of your former life’’ Kara said with a smile. ‘’How you feeling?’’ she asked. ‘’I feel pretty good actually. I mean, I do get a little dizzy if I think about it for too long but I know this is the right decision’’ she said.  
‘’What?’’ Lex asked confused, when he overheard the conversation. He walked over to Kara and his fiancé to get an explanation.  
‘’No honey, it’s like a good dizzy. It’s like panic or excitement’’ she explained.  
‘’Well, panic and excitement are different’’ Lex pointed out.  
‘’Honey, there’s gonna be like 400 people there’’ she said explaining.  
‘’Right’’ Lex said worried.  
‘’Hey, do you also have a little tingling in your fingers?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’Yeah, is that bad?’’ the fiancé asked worried.  
‘’Do you listen to Radio-Head?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’Uh-huh’’ the fiancé said confused.  
‘’Thom Yorke, he talks about dizzy spells all the time. He says when his fingers tingle, that’s how he knows that he’s creating something genius. And then he gets so amped up playing that he almost passes out. It sounds to me like you’re on the verge of genius’’ Kara said with a grin on her face.  
‘’That’s cool’’ the fiancé said with a big smile on her face. ‘’Thanks’’ she said.  
Lillian interrupted and wanted to introduce him to someone. Kara was left alone with  
Lex.  
‘’So it that true?’’ Lex asked.  
‘’Uhumm’’ Kara said before getting another drink. 

She turned around to see Lena walking towards her.  
‘’Kara?’’ she asked surprised.  
‘’Hey’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’You look beautiful’’ Kara said politely. ‘’Thank you’’ Lena said blushing.  
‘’Okay look. I’ve been thinking about something’’.  
‘’Okay’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’What’s your favorite book?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’It’s probably not what you remember’’ Lena said.  
‘’That’s fine. That’s not the point’’ Kara said with a smile.  
‘’The 100 by Kass Morgan’’.  
‘’No really?’’ Kara said laughing. ‘’Yeah’’ Lena said serious.  
‘’Okay. The 100’’.  
‘’Okay. If it was great you probably loaned it to somebody, right?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’Yeah. Lex, I think’’ Lena said.  
‘’Okay, and you probably said to yourself, god I wish I was the person that hadn’t read it. So that I could experience it all over again’’ Kara said with a smile.  
‘’Yeah, I guess so’’ Lena nodded.

‘’That’s how I think we should look at us’’. ‘’What?’’ Lena asked.  
‘’You can’t remember how we met. And you can’t remember how we fell in love. And in a way that sucks. But it was the greatest time of my life. I just thought how cool it would be to get to experience that all over again’’ Kara explained.  
‘’Like reading your favorite book for the first time’’ Lena added with a smile.  
‘’Exactly’’ Kara nodded. ‘’I got you’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’Which is why I wanted to ask you out on date’’.  
‘’A date?’’ Lena asked.  
‘’Like two people that are just meeting for the first time’’ Kara said desperately. Hoping that  
Lena would agree to this.  
‘’I’d love to’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’Alright’’ Kara said with a happy face. She was happy that Lena agreed with her. Maybe this could be their second chance.

Kara took Lena out the next day. They went to a cafe, where they always used to come before the accident. Kara ordered their usual and they enjoyed it. After that Kara took Lena to a nearby lake to go for a swim. That was something they always did. They challenged each other to see who could stay in the cold water the longest. Lena, always won. But it took them a while and after that they were almost freezing in their car.  
‘’My hands are ice cold’’ Lena said.  
‘’Come here’’ Kara said with a smile before taking Lena her hands into hers and blowing into them.  
That was something they used to do before the accident. ‘’Thank you’’ Lena said with a smile.

When they got home Kara wrapped a blanket around Lena. Lena was sitting on the couch and Kara sat down next to her. ‘’I really enjoyed this Kara’’ Lena said with a smile.  
‘’Me too’’ Kara said, while shivering because she was cold. But she didn’t want to make things awkward so she gave the blanket to Lena. ‘’You’re freezing’’ Lena pointed out.  
‘’I’m okay’’ Kara said with a smile.

Lena shook her head ‘’No you’re not. Come here’’ Lena said while wrapping her blanket around Kara as well. Kara agreed and shoved closer to Lena. Kara faced Lena for a second but didn’t say anything. Lena was lost in Kara her eyes for a moment, before she realised what she was doing. She leaned in and kissed Kara. Kara kissed her back, but not rushing it, awaiting Lenas reaction. Lena pulled away after a few seconds and looked into Kara’s beautiful blue eyes. She felt a flutter in her stomach. She had spent the last few days with Kara and somehow Lena felt a spark between them for the first time.   
‘’I did not expect that’’ Kara said blushing.   
‘’Ssshh’’ Lena said before leaning in again. Kara kissed her back this time without any hesitation.


	5. Walking away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out that Lena kissed James. She finally realizes what she has to do.

Kara brought Lena home the same night. She stepped out of the car to open the door for Lena.  
‘’Thank you for coming out with me tonight’’ Kara said with a smile.  
Lena smiled at Kara ‘’I had a really nice time’’ she said before walking towards her front door. 

She wanted to walk into her house but got interrupted by Kara who started talking ‘’I’ve missed you’’ Kara confessed, without even thinking for a second ‘’I miss our life together. I miss being with you’’ she admitted. Lena smiled at Kara. ‘’I love you’’ Kara said, blushing, trying to pull herself together.  
Lena looked awkwardly at Kara before she said ‘’I don’t remember my feelings..’’  
‘’Yeah I understand’’ Kara said, feeling stupid for saying all those things just now to Lena. ‘’No it’s not that’’ Lena shook her head ‘’but when I’m around you something does feel right’’ she admitted.  
That startled Kara, but Lena had already gone inside, leaving Kara outside, desperately wanting her girlfriend. Kara got into her car and drove away after that.

Lena walked into her house and put her keys away before heading towards the living room.   
‘’Hey’’ Lex said with a friendly smile to his sister.  
‘’Hey, I didn’t know you were going to be here’’ Lena said surprised.  
‘’Were you out with James?’’ Lex said teasingly.  
‘’No!’’ Lena shook her head ‘’I was with Kara’’ she said with a smile.  
‘’I like her’’ Lex said, encouraging her sister.  
‘’Yeah. Me too’’ Lena said, holding back her tears.   
‘’Are you okay?’’ Lex asked worried.

Lena shook her head, while she was on the edge of losing it. She tried to hold herself together, but couldn’t. Tears streamed down her face.   
Lex put the book away he was just reading and stood up, walking towards his sister ‘’Lena, I’ve never seen you like this’’ he said ‘’I mean, is this crying thing the new you?’’ his sister asked worried ‘’Because it’s bizarre’’.   
Lena shook her head ‘’I don’t know what’s me..’’ she said confused. Lex pulled his sister in for a hug, comforting her.

Kara met her friends in town the next day, they were walking down the street when Kara began to talk ‘’Look, it was just like it used to be. It was better, actually’’ she admitted.  
‘’Everything that I fell in love with about Lena is still there’’.  
‘’You know, to you, I’m sure it seemed like a conformation about your love, right? But to her, it probably seemed more like a really good first date’’ Alex said worried.  
‘’Exactly. Which is why I think you’ve gotta wait the requisite three days before you call’’ Brainy said, teasing Kara.  
‘’I gotta wait three days to call my own girlfriend?’’ Kara laughed.  
‘’At least. This is a unique case. Maybe longer’’ Alex said reassuring.  
‘’It can’t be longer. I’m going to see her on Saturday at the wedding’’ Kara said. ‘’I’m telling you, there’s still that spark between us’’ Kara said with a big smile on her face.  
‘’Obvious to her or to you?’’ Brainy asked.  
‘’To both of us’’ Kara smiled.

Lena was spending her evening at home with her family when her mother walked into the living room.  
‘’Lena, we have to start writing out those place cards after we eat’’.  
‘’Yes’’ Lena nodded.  
‘’Before you start on that, I have a little surprise for you Lena’’ Lillian said while sitting down on the couch near Lex.  
‘’Oh?’’ she asked confused.  
‘’You know Andrea right? She was manager of L-Corp before. I made sure you can come back as CEO at L-Corp’’ Lillian said with a grin on her face.  
‘’What?’’ Lena asked confused, still processing what her mother just said.  
‘’Well..’’ Lillian interrupted.  
‘’I didn’t even ask that’’ Lena said.  
‘’I took care of it’’ Lillian smiled.  
‘’This is crazy, I feel like I’m getting a free do-over in life’’ Lena said.

Kara came home that night after she spend the day with her friends. She had a lot on her minds because the medical bills from the hospital needed to be paid and she couldn’t handle that on her own.

Before they knew it, it was already Saturday, the day of Lex Luthor his wedding. Kara had bought an amazing dress to impress her girlfriend. Everything went well with the wedding, the ceremony was beautiful and everyone enjoyed it.  
The wedding day went by quickly and it was already evening when the party had started. Kara wandered around the garden, not knowing what to do. She hadn’t really talked to Lena at all. 

Kara walked to the edge of the garden to look at the beautiful nature around her. Not really paying attention to her surroundings when she was interrupted by Lillian Luthor.  
‘’You look like you could use a drink’’ she said with a grin, whilst holding a bottle of whiskey in her hand.  
‘’I’ve already had several’’ Kara said, turning around to face Lillian.  
‘’But you haven’t had this’’ she pointed out.  
‘’Alright’’ Kara said. Lillian poured two glasses full, before handing one over to Kara.  
‘’I’m glad we’re having a moment alone’’ Lillian said. ‘’I haven’t gotten a chance to really talk to you, Kara’’.  
‘’Yeah’’ Kara nodded ‘’congratulations’’.  
Lillian took a sip of her drink before staring at Kara ‘’I’ve been thinking. And I think it’s probably time to let us take it from here’’ she said, a bit annoyed.  
‘’Take what?’’ Kara asked confused.  
‘’Things with Lena’’ she grinned ‘’look I know she didn’t have health insurance because you chose to live in a certain way, and I know you must be drowning in debt. But I also know a way out of this’’ she said.  
‘’What’s that?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’Leave her’’ she demanded ‘’the bills have only just begun, Kara’’.  
‘’Mrs. Luthor. I don’t think this is the time or the place to discuss this’’ Kara spat out.  
‘’Fine. If you don’t care about losing your job, which clearly, you don’t, what about Lena?’’ she asked angry ‘’What about doing what is obviously the right thing for her?!’’  
‘’And you know what is right for her?’’ Kara scoffed.  
‘’As a matter of fact, I do’’ she spat out.  
‘’You’re such a hypocrite’’ Kara said angry, not holding back her anger towards Lena’s mother any longer.  
‘’What did you say?’’ Lillian asked clearly annoyed by Kara.  
‘’If you’re such a family, how come I..I never once saw you come and try to put things back together with Lena?’’ Kara scoffed. ‘’You’re such a coward’’ Kara said before leaving Lillian behind walking into the house.

Kara sat down on the couch in the living room, worried about everything. That was when James came walking towards her, with a drink in his hand ‘’Hey, can I introduce you around a little bit?’’ he asked ‘’Can’t feel good the be the odd one out’’.  
‘’I’m not the odd one out’’ Kara said.  
‘’Alright. If you say so, you just seem a little creepy over here all by yourself’’ James said, grinning.  
‘’I’m just waiting for, Lena’’ Kara said whilst James was about to walk away.  
‘’Alright, well. Best of luck with that’’ he said.

‘’You like this right?’’ Kara asked.  
‘’I’m sorry. Like what?’’ he asked, while turning around to face Kara.  
‘’Lena leaves you behind. She goes and has this life without you, with some girl that no one gets. And now you get to see her reject all that’’ Kara said with a sad tone in her voice, but she tried to cover it up.  
‘’I mean, I like it a little bit’’ he grinned.  
‘’Yeah?’’ Kara laughed sarcastically. ‘’Well, let me tell you what I like. I like the fact that Lena told me everything about you, James. She told me when she was with you, she would wake up at night in a panic, thinking ‘’Is this all there is?’’  
‘’Wow’’ James scoffed. ‘’She told you everything, huh?’’  
‘’Mmhm’’ Kara nodded.  
‘’Did she tell you that she threw herself at me the other day? Did she tell you that? She kissed me’’ He scoffed.  
‘’Or did she stop telling you everything when she forgot who the hell you were?’’  
Kara looked hurt, but put herself together fast ‘’Look, I get why you’re being such a dick. You obviously love her, and you think you’re gonna get her back. But the thing is, she outgrew you.  
What makes you think that won’t happen again?’’ Kara asked.

‘’Thank you for that advice. I will mull it over while I’m in bed with your girlfriend’’ he scoffed. Kara couldn’t take any more of his shit and hit James right in the face. James fell on the ground. Everyone around them looked at Kara and James. ‘’Kara!’’ Lena said surprised. Kara backed away and turned around to see Lena walk out of the house. She turned around to see James lying on the ground, bleeding from his nose, before she walked after Lena.

‘’Lena, wait’’ she begged.  
‘’What the hell were you thinking?’’ Lena asked.  
‘’I don’t know. That’s a really good question, because I have been driving myself insane, making a complete ass of myself!’’ she said, with her voice raised at Lena. ‘’Literally trying everything possible to try to save what we have’’ she said.  
‘’And you’ve been throwing yourself at James.. He told me you kissed him’’ Kara said with a obviously hurt tone in her voice. 

Lena turned around to face Kara ‘’that’s not fair’’.  
‘’It’s not fair?’’ Kara scoffed.  
‘’I see the way you look at him. I know, because you used to look at me the same way’’ Kara said while holding back her tears. She couldn’t even mask her pain anymore, something broke inside of her and she couldn’t keep any of it together any longer.  
Lena looked down before she faced Kara again ‘’Kara..I’’ she mumbled.

‘’No, I think we just need to start being realistic. Your memory is not coming back. The fact is that I’m still just a stranger’’.  
‘’I’m not trying to hurt you’’ Lena said. ‘’But I’m just.. I’m so tired of disappointing you’’ she said with tears in her eyes.  
‘’I know’’ Kara admitted.  
‘’I’m so sorry’’ Lena said, begging for Kara to forgive her.  
‘’I’ll apologize to Lex’’ Kara said.  
‘’Oh god, no. It’s fine’’ Lena said crying. ‘’Wedding disasters have a way of turning out into great stories’’ she mumbled ‘’eventually’’.

Kara started to cry before looking at Lena one more time ’’How do you look at the girl you love and tell yourself it’s time to walk away?’’ not being able to stop her tears while turning around, before she walked away leaving Lena behind.  
Lena looked at her leaving before she spoke again ‘’Kara?’’  
Kara turned around to look at Lena. ‘’I hope one day I can love the way you love me’’ Lena said, crying.  
‘’You figured it out once. You’ll do it again’’ Kara said before turning around and leaving Lena behind.


	6. The old me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out what happened in the past with her family. Kara deals with their break up in the meantime.

Kara headed back to work to get some distraction from what happened tonight with Lena. She had seen this coming for some time now but it still hurt her. She thought she was alone until she saw Nia.

Nia noticed Kara who sitting in a corner, trying to pull herself together.   
‘’Shit’’ Nia said to Kara, while standing across from her.  
‘’You’re here. Not there. Are you okay?’’ Nia asked worried.  
‘’I’m done. We broke up. I give up’’ Kara said, trying to hold back her tears.   
‘’No, you never give up, Kara. You fight for the ones you love’’ Nia pointed out. 

‘’No. If we were meant to be together, we would be together’’ Kara said. ‘’I was just thinking about the first time when I met her. It was such an amazing day. I loved every part of it. And now that’s just gone..’’ Kara said. ‘’I remember the first time she told me that she loved me, it was in this Greek restaurant, she looked at me and just mumbled it out. For a second it just hung there, like she was saying it to herself. It only took her two weeks to fall in love with me before…’’Kara said while the tears were streaming down her face, she couldn’t take it anymore and she didn’t care if this made her look weak.  
‘’She doesn’t love me’’ Kara said, before standing up and leaving Nia behind.

Lena headed to the supermarket a few days later when she bumped into and old friend of hers.   
‘’Dan?’’ she asked surprised.  
‘’Hey. How are you?’’ Lena asked with a smile on her face.  
‘’Listen. I know it’s been years’’ Dan mumbled.  
‘’I was away for a while’’ Lena said confused.  
‘’I never had a chance to apologize. I was just going through a really weird time, but your mother ended it as soon your father confronted her about us. And I just always wanted you to know that. I don’t mean to open up old wounds, but I just really needed to say that I’m sorry’’ Dan said, trying to read Lena, who just stood there frozen in her place, looking all confused like.  
‘’No. I’m really glad that you said something’’ Lena pointed out.  
‘’You were always a really good friend. I just wish I could’ve returned the favor’’ Dan said. But they got interrupted by Lex who walked towards them ‘’The bread was bad so I got some pancakes instead for tomorrow’’ he said.

Dan saw Lex and left Lena behind as soon as she could trying to avoid another conversation. Lena looked after her before turning to her brother.   
‘’I wanted to tell you’’ Lex said, feeling bad that he didn’t.  
‘’You knew?’’ Lena spat out ‘’You knew the whole time?!’’.  
‘’I’m sorry..’’ Lex said holding back tears.  
Lena shook her head ‘’Don’t talk to me’’ she said before leaving her brother behind.  
‘’Lena wait!’’ Lex said loud trying to stop his sister, but she was too fast.

Lena arrived about 15 minutes later at her home. When she saw her mother gardening.   
‘’Hey, where have you been all day, stranger?’’ Lillian asked teasingly.  
Lena threw her bike on the ground in front of Lillian. ‘’I ran into Dan at the store. That’s why I left isn’t it? Because I found out?’’ Lena scoffed at her mother.  
Lillian looked away from Lena, feeling guilty.

‘’Mom. I barely even know who I am, and then it turns out you’re lying to me, and you’ve used my accident to rewrite the past?!’’ she yelled trying to hold herself together.  
‘’I couldn’t handle the thought of losing you again’’ Lillian said crying.  
‘’Do you have any idea how betrayed I feel right now?’’ Lena asked.  
‘’I’m sorry, Lena’’ Lillian said. ‘’We were happier than we’d been in years’’.  
‘’Mom’’ Lena scoffed. ‘’We finally had you back’’ Lena said interrupting Lena.  
‘’BACK ON YOUR TERMS!’’ Lena yelled.  
‘’No..’’ Lillian said trying to fix everything she had done wrong.  
‘’Yes. As usual!’’ Lena yelled.  
‘’Lena!’’ Lillian begged her daughter.

Lena walked away but turned around for a second ‘’You cheated on father with my friend Dan before he passed away!’’ she spat out ‘’How could you?!’’ she asked, feeling disgusted.  
‘’I was going to leave him. I was. I was all ready to leave. And then one afternoon, I was all alone in the house, and I started looking at all the photographs of you and your brother. And the house seemed so full of all of us. We were a family, Lena. And I realized in that moment that, that was the most important thing in the world for me. I couldn’t go’’ Lillian explained.  
Lena looked down at the ground, holding back her tears until her mother was done talking.

‘’So you just washed it away?’’ she asked hurt.  
‘’No. I chose to stay with him for all the good times I had with him before I fell in love with Dan. Your father didn’t do anything wrong. I chose to stay with him’’ Lillian said.  
Lena shook her head trying to understand. ‘’Maybe Kara was right. Maybe I can’t figure out who I am and be around all of you’’ Lena said before turning around again, heading towards the house.

‘’I still feel a little chilly, I don’t care what you say’’ Kara said to Mon-El while walking down to her house.  
‘’That’s fine’’ Mon-el said.

Kara looked up to find Lena sitting at her front door, waiting for her. ‘’Lena?’’ she asked surprised.  
Lena looked up to see Kara with some guy standing in front of her. ‘’I’m sorry’’ Lena said, standing up, ready to leave.  
Kara stopped her and walked towards her ‘’Is everything okay?’’ she asked worried.  
‘’Uhm’’ Lena mumbled looking hurt.  
Kara noticed that and turned around to face Mon-el.   
‘’Look you two obviously need to talk, I’m just gonna go’’ Mon-el said with a smile.  
‘’Okay’’ Kara nodded.  
‘’Talk to you later’’ Mon-el said before leaving the two of them behind.  
‘’Okay, bye’’ Kara said before turning back to face Lena. 

‘’I’m..I’m sorry’’ Lena said. Kara looked at Lena and took a few steps towards her ‘’What happened?’’ she asked.  
Lena walked a bit closer to Kara ‘’Can I ask you something?’’ she asked.  
Kara nodded ‘’Yeah. You can always ask me anything’’ she admitted.  
‘’Did you know about my mother’s affair?’’ Lena asked.  
‘’Yeah. I knew’’ Kara admitted.  
Lena took a deep breath before sitting down on the steps in front of Kara’s house ‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’

Kara sat down next to Lena before turning towards her ‘’There were so many times that I almost did. But to drive you away from your family again? That just felt wrong. I wanted your love. Just not like that. I wanted to earn it’’ Kara said hurt.  
This made Lena look at Kara and she saw how honest Kara was towards her. Lena nodded, not knowing what to say to Kara. ‘’I just don’t think I can afford to lose them right now’’ she admitted.  
‘’So don’t’’ Kara said.

Days passed and Lena went back to L-Corp as CEO. But somehow it didn’t feel the same for her. She felt different than she had felt before. Most times during her work she was distracted. She was busy drawing stuff instead of paying any attention.

Lena agreed to meet with James a few days later. ‘’Thanks for lunch’’ Lena thanked  
James.  
‘’Actually, there’s something I wanted to tell you’’ James said.  
‘’Okay’’ Lena said confused.  
‘’Things are over with my girlfriend’’ he confessed. ‘’I ended it, Lena’’.  
‘’No. Why did you do that?’’ she asked. ‘’I thought you were getting engaged’’.  
‘’We were. But that was before you’’ James said with a grin.  
‘’No. That was after me’’ Lena said with a serious tone.  
‘’Okay, it was after you. But it was before this you. It was before the old you came back’’ he said. ‘’James, I’m not the old me’’ Lena scoffed. ‘’I’m just me’’ she said a bit annoyed. ‘’I’m just the me that’s trying to figure it out still’’.  
‘’I understand, but, whichever it is, the old you or the new you, I don’t care’’ he said ‘’I know that you remember what we were like together. I know you do. This is our chance to get that back’’ he grinned.

‘’What we had was wonderful. Those were wonderful memories, but those were..Those are my only memories’’ Lena explained, not wanting James back. ‘’Everything after you, is erased. That kiss in your office was a mistake. I now realize I don’t have real feelings for you anymore. It’s just easy around you. That’s all’’ She spat out. ‘’I have to discover what it’s like to be without you, on my own’’.  
‘’Are you sure you don’t remember breaking up with me the first time?!’’ He scoffed. ‘’Because it sure as hell sounded a lot like that’’.  
‘’I’m sorry’’ Lena said to James. James shook his head ‘’Did you hit your head?’’ he scoffed before leaning in to kiss Lena. But Lena refused and this made him angry. ‘’Come on, I know you like it’’ he said grinning at her before trying to press her against a wall. ‘’Let me go’’ Lena spat out in anger. But James shook his head ‘’No’’.  
This made Lena super angry so she tore herself lose from his grip and hit him right in the face with her fist. Making him fall on the ground. She turned around and ran away from him as fast as she could.


	7. It's you, it has always been you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decides what she wants with her life. Kara deals with everything in her own way.

Lena walked outside her office, to find Lillian sitting on a bench waiting for her. She had tried to avoid her as much as possible, but she knew that he wanted to make things right, or at least try to talk some sense into her.

‘’Hey. I was looking all over. I was worried when I didn’t see you outside inside your office’’ Lillian said a bit annoyed.  
Lena looked angry at her mother and didn’t say a word, instead she scoffed at her.  
‘’So..’’ Lillian said a bit confused.  
‘’How’s work going?’’ she asked, not knowing that to say to Lena.  
‘’Uhm’’ Lena mumbled. ‘’Actually I want to talk to you about that’’ she said.  
‘’I’ve decided to quit my job as CEO’’ she said.  
Lillian looked angry at her daughter but remained silent. ‘’I’m gonna get an apartment in the city’’ Lena said.

‘’It’s happening all over again, isn’t it’’ Lillian scoffed ‘’Damn it, Lena’’ she yelled. ‘’I’ve made a lot of mistakes’’ she said, feeling guilty somehow.  
‘’Mom this isn’t about you or anything you’ve done. This is about me, who I want to be. Who I am’’ Lena said shortly. Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was Kara by the looks of it.

Lena noticed Kara gesturing for her to come, so she looked back at her mother for one second ‘’I gotta go’’ she said with a smile on her face.  
‘’Just tell me what to say, so I don’t lose you again’’ Lillian said worried.  
‘’Nothing. You won’t. Anyway I gotta go, Kara is waiting for me’’ She said, before leaving Lillian behind.  
Kara stepped outside her car and Lena came closer, she could see the smile on Lena her face. Kara glared with all the love she has had since the day she met at Lena. Lena looked back at her and took one step closer ‘’Thank you for meeting me’’ she smiled.  
Kara nodded ‘’Always’’.  
‘’So what did you want to talk about?’’ Kara asked.  
Lena faced Kara, and glared at her. ‘’I am moving away and I wanted you to know’’ she  
admitted.  
Kara looked back at her, even more concerned than before. I’m happy for you’’ she replied.

They looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Lena studied Kara’s beautiful blue eyes. Eventually she took a deep breath. I’m sorry’’, Lena began in apologetic tones, ‘’but I have to do this. But I just want you to know one thing, Kara’’.  
Kara covered up her pain and looked with a smile at her ex-girlfriend ‘’what’s that?’’ she asked.  
‘’You were always there for me, and I don’t know how to thank you for that’’ Lena mumbled. Kara looked away for a second, feeling sad realizing that Lena was moving away, but she knew it was for the best for Lena.

‘’I am so sorry’’ Lena said, holding back her tears before cradling Kara her face and leaning in for one quick kiss. Kara kissed back but the kiss lasted only a few seconds before Lena pulled back, turned around and left Kara behind. Lena turned around one more time and saw Kara’s heart break into a million pieces. But she hurried away in the distance, knowing it was the best for herself to figure out who she was.

One year later..

It was a winter day when Kara was downtown heading towards her favorite cafe to get some hot chocolate. She looked at the café sign, ‘’Cafe Memonic’’. This was the café where she used to come with Lena. Well, before the accident. Nowadays she came here with her friends and sister sometimes. Who’ve supported her for over the last year. Kara had a hard time without Lena. But she managed.

Kara walked towards the front door of the cafe when she saw the sign saying that it was closed ‘’Snow day’’ was written on a menu card. So Kara turned around to head home when she saw something walking towards her, well someone. It was Lena. Kara’s jaw dropped and she stood frozen in her place, whilst Lena walked towards her.

‘’Lena?’’ Kara mumbled, looking at her ex-girlfriend who hadn’t changed at all. Lena was wearing some kind of beanie and it suited her well.  
Lena stopped just a few inches away from Kara when she smiled at her. ‘’Hi’’ she said.  
‘’I hope you didn’t come all the way from National City for hot chocolate’’ Kara said surprised.  
Lena shook her head ‘’No I didn’t’’ she said laughing at Kara.  
‘’I moved back here, yesterday’’ Lena said.  
‘’Really? That.. That’s great’’ Kara said confused.  
‘’I’m actually back at the art institute’’ Lena said with a smile. ‘  
‘’What? Are you kidding me?’’ Kara asked surprised. Still staring at Lena, because she was caught by surprise.

Lena nodded at Kara, still smiling. ‘’That’s amazing’’ Kara said.  
‘’Yeah..’’ Lena said.  
‘’Thank you’’ Lena said, looking at Kara.  
‘’I didn’t do anything’’ Kara said confused.  
‘’You did everything. You accepted me for who I am, and not for what you wanted me to be’’.  
‘’I just wanted you to be happy’’ Kara said, while holding back her tears. ‘’That’s all’’.

Kara looked away trying to fight her tears, but she couldn’t and Lena noticed that. She took a few steps towards Kara and pulled her in for a hug. Kara embraced Lena and in that second she knew how much she had missed her and didn’t fight her tears any longer.  
‘’It’s okay’’ Lena whispered before pulling back from the hug to look at Kara for a second. Lena scanned Kara’s face for a second before she leaned in and kissed Kara, like it was their last moment on earth. Kara got lost in the kiss and all her old feelings for Lena came rushing to the surface. But she got sucked back to reality a few seconds later, so she pulled away ‘’I don’t understand..’’ Kara said more confused than ever.

‘’When I kissed you goodbye last year. I somehow felt something. I can’t remember our time together. But over the last year I do feel what I used to feel when I looked at pictures of us’’ Lena explained. 

Kara looked with disbelieve at Lena, realizing what just happened. ‘’What?’’ she was on the edge of losing it. ‘’You..’’she mumbled.. ‘’You remember how it felt being with me?’’ she asked with tears in her eyes. Lena was in tears too now and looked at Kara. ‘’Yes. It’s just like with my art. My hands seem to remember even when I don’t. I don’t know what it is about you but…’’ she tried to finish her sentence but was interrupted by Kara who kissed her like never before. Lena welcomed Kara and kissed her back.  



	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later.

Seven years later.

‘’Lena are you coming?’’ Kara asked her. Lena was always slow somehow before leaving to pick up Sara. It was their usual routine, Kara calling Lena’s name ten times.  
‘’I’m almost done!’’ Lena yells from upstairs. Kara laughs at the sound of her wife. Lena made her happy everyday of her life. Surely they had been through a lot, but nothing could tear them apart anymore.

Kara her thoughts were interrupted by Lena who was standing behind her before Kara realized it.  
‘’Boo’’ Lena said teasingly.  
‘’You scared me’’ Kara said teasing Lena before turning around. Kara pulled Lena closer and pulled her in for a quick kiss.  
Lena kissed her back. But she pulled away when she realized what time it was ‘’Shit’’ she said out loud.  
‘’Language miss Luthor’’ Kara said teasingly. This made Lena laugh ‘’Sorry wifey’’ she said before winking at Kara.  
‘’You’re forgiven’’ Kara said jokingly before motioning for her and Lena to leave.

They got in their car and drove off to pick up Sara. It was about 30 minutes later when they arrived at Sara her school. Kara parked the car near the school. ‘’Alright. Let’s go’’ Lena said, after checking the clock.  
‘’Yes’’ Kara said with a smile before getting out of the car. Lena got out as well and walked over to Kara. Kara reached for her hand before walking towards the gate of the school.

They were waiting for Sara to come out of school when Kara started talking. ‘’I’m so glad we got our second chance together’’ Kara said.  
Lena turned around to face her wife ‘’ me too’’ she said before leaning in for a quick kiss. ‘’You’re the best thing that ever happened to me’’ she said teasingly.  
‘’You are amazing, miss Luthor’’ Kara admitted.  
‘’You too’’ Lena said laughing at her wife. ‘’I love you so much’’ she said.  
‘’I love you too’’ Kara said proudly. ‘’You’re my everything, Lena.’’

Lena and Kara their conversation was interrupted by Sara who came running towards them. ‘’MOMMIESS!’’ She yelled at them. Lena and Kara turned around to see their beautiful daughter running towards them.  
‘’Sara, honey’’ Lena and Kara said at the same time.  
Lena and Kara pulled their daughter in for a hug when she reached them. ‘’You’re happy little one’’ Lena said with a smile.  
Sara nodded at her mother ‘’Yes’’ she said.  
‘’How come?’’ Kara asked with a grin.  
Sara turned around and pointed at a dog at the other side of gate ‘’DOG!’’ She mumbled.  
Kara and Lena smiled ‘’Did you pet her?’’ Kara asked.  
Sara nodded ‘’Yes. It was so soft mommy..’’ Sara said with a smirk on her face.  
‘’Can we have on as well?’’ Sara asked.  
‘’We don’t have the time for a dog’’ Kara said.  
‘’Ehm, Lena. I don’t care. Let’s get a dog’’ Kara said with a grin before turning to her daughter.  
‘’Do you know a name?’’ she asked.  
Sara nodded ‘’Cooper!’’ She said with a big smile.  
\- The end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I recommend listening to the song: Remember to remember me - Isak Danielson. This song was an inspiration for me to write this fic for Supercorp :).


End file.
